


Garden Carnage

by haztobegood



Series: Four Seasons, One Love Story [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, Meet-Cute, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: Clifford chases after a rabbit and Louis finally catches the attention the neighbor in the yellow house.





	Garden Carnage

It had been months since Louis’ last outdoor run. She’d missed breathing the fresh air and the sun warming her exposed skin. Clifford was just as happy to trot beside her. Louis rounded the corner, coming up on the last block of her workout. Clifford barked and tugged at the leash. He’d spotted a rabbit. He yanked the leash from her grasp and took off.

“Cliff, no! Stop!” Louis sprinted after him. 

She caught up to Clifford. He laid in a garden, surrounded by the crushed remains of tulips. Fortunately, the rabbit had outrun Clifford. Unfortunately, the yard was not so lucky. Clifford had pillaged the yard, knocking over a birdbath, a flower pot, and a garden gnome. 

The carnage was substantial. Louis should apologize for the destruction. She glanced at the yellow house and quirky turquoise door. She’d often seen the owner of this house jogging through the neighborhood. Louis had noticed her curly ponytail and her friendly smile as she’d greet everyone she passed. Louis definitely had a crush on the girl in the yellow house.

“Cliff, of all the houses…” Louis mumbled, grabbing the muddied end of the leash. “And when I’m all sweaty from a run. Great, my face is probably red and blotchy. You sure are a menace, Cliff.” 

Louis tugged on the leash, making Clifford follow her to the house. She rang the doorbell and she twisted the leash around in her hands as she waited for the girl to answer the door. Clifford sat next to her, tail thumping on the porch.

The door swung open. She forgot for a moment why she was standing there.

“Uhh, can I help you?” the girl asked. 

“Oh, um, Hi. I’m Louis. Oh, and this is Clifford. We live over there. I just really need to apologize. See we were running and he saw a rabbit. He pulled the leash right outta my hand. He got away and did some damage. I’m sorry about the mess, he’s usually so well-behaved. I think it’s ‘cause it’s the first run of the season. He get so excited sometimes...” Louis trailed off, realizing she’d been rambling.

“Well, Louis. Nice to meet you. I’m Harry. Let’s see the damage.” Harry stepped outside barefoot. “Looks like he got a few decorations, my petunias, and my tulip garden.” 

“Again, I’m so sorry. I’ll pay for the damages or something. I can’t believe he did this.”

“It’s alright. I’m sure he didn’t mean to. And look, the bird bath isn’t even broken, just knocked over. The flower pot will be easy enough to replant. I might have to find some new tulips or something to fix up the garden, but it won’t be much.”

“Are you sure I can’t repay you, at least something for the tulips?”

“I mean, if you insist, you could buy me a coffee or take me out to dinner.”

Louis’ smirked. “What do you think Cliff? Is a date enough to cover all the damage you’ve done?”

“Woof!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Here](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/185747033543/haztobegood-garden-carnage-by-haztobegood) is a rebloggable post for the fic.


End file.
